Saint Augustine's College is a four-year private, liberal arts college wherein the student body is made up of approximately one percent African American students, one percent white and 8 percent international students. The mission of the college is to keep its doors open to all students who wish to take advantage of post-secondary education. Due note is taken of recent improvements in the building facilities that house the basic science programs and a relative, high percentage of doctorally qualified faculty in most of the science departments. The proposed Office of Sponsored Programs will be staffed by a recent Extramural Associate, who participated in the NIH experience during the Summer 1992. The co-investigator has had an extensive amount of experience as a chemistry teacher and researcher, prior to joining the St. Augustine faculty. The role of the co-investigator is deemed important for stimulating research activities among faculty and students, with special emphasis on minorities and women who represent the largest segment of the college's faculty and students. The appendix reflects a good track record of recent science graduates who are pursuing a variety of graduate and professional opportunities, including a number of health oriented careers.